


Ravens vs. Crows

by DJLNZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: New Team, Other, Ravens, american team - Freeform, genius, nationals team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: Sugawara is looking forward to nationals. But who does he have to compete against?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while, so please don't hurt me if it's bad. I made Lee Lux specifically for the Haikyuu!! verse, so yeah.

"Dai-San, relax! Just let them get their energy out."

 

Sugawara sighed, rubbing his pale temples, his friend laughing.

 

"I don't even know how they have any left over."

 

Daichi patted Sugawara's back, grinning. The shorter smiled back, his silver hair dancing in the slight wind. They had just won against Shiratorizawa, and the coaches had promised food. Suga looked down at his phone, his little crow charm knocking gently against his knuckles as he walked.

 

"Who are we competing against next, do you know? Daichi?" The taller shook his head, then looked to the sky, brow scrunched.

 

"I think it's this team from America. I don't know the name, but they are really good." He smiled.

 

"I'm sure we can beat them."

 

 

"D-Daichi.... I don't think we can...." Asahi piped up from behind the silver haired male. Daichi scowled at him.

 

"Why not? So long as we train hard enough, we should be okay."

 

Asahi shook his head, sweat soaked strands of his brown hair sticking to his forehead.

 

"This t-team is really really good.... they won nationals in basketball last year, and the year before, they won nationals in swimming. And it's rumored they won nationals in ice skating, but that was years ago."

 

"Asahi, how do you know this?" Suga started clicking through articles, the three of them falling behind the group.

 

"It's called google, Suga."

 

"Shut up, Asahi."

 

The three walked in silence for a bit, till Ukai started yelling at them to keep up. Calling out apologies, they ran to catch up.

 

\------

 

"Aaaaaaah this all looks so good!" Hinata groaned, and Suga suppressed a laugh. Kneeling around a table, the team was digging into the feast in front of them. The restaurant had offered to cover half the cost, seeing as they were the winning team, and going to nationals. A group of rowdy teenagers passed the window, their ripped black clothes catching Suga's eye for a second, before he dug into his food. The sting felt good on his tongue, burning its way down his throat. He gave one of his angelic smiles, feeling satisfied. Suddenly, a cool breeze wafted past, and the door slammed shut.

 

"Oh hey! Congratulations on winning!" A youthful male voice drew Suga's attention to the boys standing behind him. His watchful eyes were met with brilliant smiles and bright eyes. He recognized them from a moment ago, when they had passed the window. The owner of the voice had ebony hair that fell over his left eye, effectively covering it. His forearms were wrapped in white sports bandages, which contrasted against his tanned skin. He found he couldn't look away from his eyes for too long; the piercing blue holding him in place. Something seemed to radiate from the boy in front of him, almost like a sense of power.

 

"Thank you!" Daichi grinned, the boys moving closer so they didn't have to disrupt the rest of the guests. The one with the blue eye dropped to his haunches next to Suga, flashing a dazzlingly white smile.

 

"You must be Sugawara Koushi! The silver haired setter." Suga rolled his eyes playfully at the nickname, but shook the outstretched hand.

 

"I don't believe I caught your name." He said, a strange sense of tension filling the room. Suga's chest clenched, his breath suddenly catching. A glimmer of red sparkled under the sheet of black hair.

 

"Lee. Lee Lux. From America. I came to watch the games with my friends." A pair of albinos with deep green eyes had found their way to Hinata, and one of the twins was matching his enthusiasm, while the other groaned and rolled his eyes. A tall, gangly redhead was sitting next to Tsukishima, and actually had gotten him to hold a conversation. Someone who seemed about Noya's height was making wild arm movements with the libero, face bright. The rest were chatting it up with Daichi and Asahi, while a couple stood out, just watching with intense gazes. Suga realized Asahi was frantically poking his arm and shaking, but he brushed him off, smiling back.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Lee!"

 

Lee grinned, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where we could play some volleyball, do you? It's one of our favorite sports."

 

"You play volleyball? What's your position?" Suga asked, pulling out his phone to look up gyms.

 

"Wing spiker. I kinda took over when one of our other players vanished. He was our ace." The team went silent for a split second, so quickly that the setter almost didn't catch it.

 

"Ah, I'm sorry. Okay. The closest gym is ours, but you can use it for now." He pointed down a few roads, then tapped his screen. "And there you have it. Can you remember that?"

 

"Um you might need to send it to me." Lee chuckled, pulling out his smartphone.

 

After a quick exchange of numbers and a map, the group of teens were on their way, thanking Karasuno. Lee waved to Suga, smiling.

 

"See you soon!"

 

_Soon?_

 

Suga waved back, confused. When they vanished out of the door, Asahi grabbed his arm, pale.

 

"Asahi, they're just a group of teenagers. What has gotten you all riled up?"

 

The boy shook his head.

 

"T-those aren't just teenagers, Suga..... That was our competion..." The setter shook his head.

 

"No way."

 

"That was Lee Lux, captain of the Skyfall Ravens. The boy that was talking to Noya? Jay. Their defense. Sam was talking to Tsukishima. Suga, you just made friends with the Skyfall Ravens' ace."

 

"But their ace is gone."

 

"Chris Porter was the previous ace. He died in a car accident." Asahi shook his head, looking sick.

 

"It's a really gruesome story. I'll tell you when I'm not eating."

 

Suga looked at the door with a newfound interest. So that was their competition. They were going to compete against those rambunctious teens.

 

_How did they even get to nationals?_

 

\-------

 

The squeaking of shoes got louder as Suga approached the doors to their gym, alone. The rest of the team had gone home, and the setter was curious. Thoughts ran circles in his head, most of them wondering how those boys got to nationals.

 

"Ah! Sugawara-San! Fancy seeing you here." He jumped. He had barely opened the door. He couldn't even see the owner of the voice, but the teasing tone in it drew his eyes upward. Lee.

 

"I was just curious. You ARE our competition after all." He flashed a grin.

 

Lee chuckled.

 

"Don't you know it's bad sportsmanship to spy?" The door closed behind the setter, two of the teammates leaning against them casually.

 

Suga knew he was trapped. There was an entirely different aura surrounding these boys, one that commanded and overpowered. One of raw talent and energy. Suga looked around, slightly nervous, jumping when Lee appeared in front of him. His hair had been pinned back, and his multicolored gaze rooted the other male to the spot. A blood red eye, and a crystal blue one. One of ice, and one of fire. He smirked, his eyes pushing deep into his soul.

 

"You know, we might let it slide. Even let you sit in on some practices. IF you do something for us."

 

The offer stopped his heart.

 

_Let me watch?_

 

Suga tilted his head, trying to keep his cool.

 

"Not saying I take it, but IF I were to take you up on the offer, what would you want me to do?" His voice was cool water over the trembling power of Lee's.

 

"Get us a match with Aoba Jousai."


	2. Chapter 2

Suga blinked.

 

"That's it?"

 

A flash of confusion sliced through the pressuring eyes, but they quickly returned to the intense look they had before.

 

"Tomorrow. We want one tomorrow. Noon, at their court. We don't need any coaches or anything. Just a practice match."

 

Suga tilted his head thoughtfully, looking up to his right. He could make that happen.

 

"Only if I can watch that match too."

 

"Deal."

 

There was no hesitation in Lee's answer.

 

"Then you've got yourself a deal."

 

The setter stuck out his hand, and when the other took it, he was shocked at how soft his hand was.

 

_Shouldn't it be calloused?_

 

Suddenly, the grip on his hand tightened, and he was yanked forward. Hot breath puffed over his ear, and he froze, soft lips brushing the silver strands of hair.

 

"No company, understood?"

 

The words were low and demanding, and Suga instantly nodded, shocked at how quickly he had given in. Lee pulled away, a light smile on his face.

 

"Oh, and can you bring Jace with you? Just so they know who they're dealing with."

 

Confused, the setter nodded as one of the albino twins stepped forward. Suga noticed it was the calmer one, and Jace nodded at him, opening the door and gesturing outside.

 

"Wait now?"

 

Lee tilted his head.

 

"Isn't now a better time than tomorrow?"

 

Suga shrugged.

 

"Fair."

 

Stepping outside, Jace let the doors click shut before sighing loudly.

 

"Lead the way."

 

\-----

 

"I apologize for my captain's actions."

 

The cool, crisp voice drew Suga out of his thoughts. The sky was dark, stars nearly invisible, but the moon shining bright. The setter shrugged.

 

"It's alright, I suppose. I don't come off as friendly to many."

 

"It has nothing to do with you."

 

Suga turned, looking at the albino, who's hair glimmered in the pale moonlight.

 

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking."

 

Jace dropped his gaze, an almost sad look coming across his stony face.

 

"How much do you know about Lee Lux?"

 

"Not much, but I know he's very good at every sport."

 

"That's just the surface. He has a fear of men, especially those that he feels have betrayed his trust."

 

"Why?"

 

Suga knew he was prying, but Jace didn't seem to mind, their steps making small  _pit pats_ on the concrete. They had taken a bus, and were now a few blocks away from the powerhouse school.

 

"About a year ago, he had an accident. Well..... It started three weeks before the accident. He disappeared. Vanished. Nobody knew what happened. But the police didn't recognize it as a problem until after the first week. My team.... we knew he wouldn't just vanish. But it wasn't just him. Chris disappeared with him. Three weeks later, there was a crash on one of the interstates, a couple states over. The van was ripped in half, T-boned by a semi truck. And..."

 

Jace covered his mouth, shaking slightly.

 

"Chris and someone else were in the front seat, both dead. Lee.... Lee was tied up in the back, sustaining several injuries that were not crash related. He survived, but barely. He was in comatose for three days. When he came out of it, he moved here, to Japan. The rest of the team couldn't just leave him, but his best friend back in America had lost her brother, and then Lee. We had to stay with her. When we finally were able to get over here, we were surprised he even recognized us. See, he had amnesia when he woke up, and couldn't remember anything up until that moment. Thank god."

 

A small sob escaped Jace's pale lips, and the setter placed a hand on his shoulder. He was about to say he didn't need to say anymore, when Jace continued.

 

"Lee had much more severe injuries than the crash alone. Injuries that were as old as three weeks. They..... oh god.... Chris, he.... f-fuck..."

 

Jace crumpled to his knees, tears starting to slip down his cheeks. Suga, panicked, began to wipe away the tears, holding the smaller albino close. He was almost shocked when Jace continued to whisper.

 

"Chris and Lee.... they dated... And Chris... he.... Chris tortured him, Sugawara-San. He hurt him in ways nobody should ever be hurt. He has scars everywhere.... God it's so bad.... I'm glad he died."

 

Suga pulled away a bit at the cold, biting tone.

 

"The doctor said he died slowly, possibly over the course of a couple hours. I hope he's right."

 

Standing, Jace pushed away from Suga, offering him a hand up, still wiping tears from his cheeks.

 

"I-I'm sorry. That was all uncalled for. We don't know exactly what happened, but that's what the doctor said. Lee can't remember anything, and we want to keep it that way."

 

Suga smiled softly; a sort of sad smile.

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

 

Jace laughed dryly.

 

"Now you do."

 

Suga nodded, and they began walking again. They walked in silence, till they could see the school. Then Suga spoke up again.

 

"So, on a lighter note, what happened between you and Aoba Jousai?"

 

Jace huffed softly, a slightly irritated look crossing his features.

 

"My brother and I were just having some fun with a volleyball at the local court, and these two guys come along, demanding they get to use the court. One of them is this short, spiky haired guy. The other is taller, with weird, flippy hair and a really annoying voice. I think they were, 'Iwa-Chan' and 'Shittykawa'?"

 

Suga nearly burst into laughter, his voice tinkling like a bell.

 

"Those were the ace and captain of Aoba Jousai, Iwaizumi and Oikawa respectively."

 

"Doesn't make me like them any more. Shittykawa was making fun of how we were just some junior highers, and how we didn't know a thing about volleyball. It's fine when people poke and prod a bit, but when they say we don't know anything about volleyball, it pisses the whole team off."

 

"I'm going to have to talk to 'Shittykawa', you know."

 

"I know, I just don't care. I have a fantastic bitch face. Better than his."

 

Laughing softly to himself as they approached the lit up gym, Suga was pleasantly surprised by the small slice of wit. Pushing open the doors to the familiar squeaking of shoes, he waved the overenthusiastic setter over.

 

"Refreshing-Kun! How may I-... What are you doing here, amateur?"

 

His sweet tone turned sour when he noticed the nonchalant albino standing behind the silvery haired setter.

 

"Oikawa-San, this is Jace. I believe you two have met?"

 

"Yeah. He was hogging my court!"

 

Suga turned to see how Jace would react, but he simply said "tch" and continued to stare down Iwaizumi.

 

"Jace would like to challenge you to a game tomorrow in your court, because he doesn't have one. Does noon work?"

 

"And just why would I agree to that?"

 

"Because it's a practice match so you have nothing to lose, there will be no coaches or managers, aaaand... Oh yeah! Why wouldn't you want to show up some 'amateur'?"

 

Suga smiled slyly, his eyes wide and innocent. He could feel an offended aura radiating off of Jace, but he tactfully ignored it. Oikawa pondered this for a minute, before his ego finally won over.

 

"Alright. Noon, this court, no managers or coaches. See you, shorty! Mr. Refreshing-Kun!"

 

Waving brightly, he went back to his team, where he was promptly interrogated and punched by Iwaizumi. But before they could back out, Suga had dragged Jace outside and back to the street.

 

"I got you your match."

 

Jace nodded.

 

"Thanks, Mr. Refreshing-Kun."

 

Suga scowled, and Jace laughed, a surprisingly grating sound; as if he hadn't laughed in ages.

 

"Watch it, shorty."

 

"My team can kick your ass in an instant."

 

"You haven't played against us."

 

"We shall see, won't we? We shall see."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have so far. If you're liking it, please let me know.


End file.
